Christmas Callings
by Windy Hops
Summary: Set in the Christmas Break. Kurt and Sam start spending some time together. Hevans, will introduce someone else later. M incase it ends up smutty  noone can complain at me if that happens


**Urm. This is my first ever fiction. It's not something I'd usually write about (although I am a romance fanatic so I guess it is) and I appreciate it doesn't quite follow the trend of the series, but a friend begged me to :/ This is only a little bit as I haven't the confidence to write anymore yet. If people like it I will though :) **

* * *

It was the first day of the winter break, those two precious weeks in which he could be free to do as he liked. Needless to say it did not come without its drawbacks. Kurt had to cope with fashion sense – or rather lack of – of a certain Finn Hudson. Usually this would come coupled with the constant bombardment of hideousness that was Rachel Berry's animal jumpers which he was still adamant made her look like a toddler and an old woman both at the same time. He stood before his bathroom mirror, still unsatisfied with how his hair was sitting. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey, dude. How long you gonna be?" Kurt shook rolled his eyes in annoyance. Some people.

"I'll be done when I'm satisfied. You'll have to wait Finn." There was an audible sigh as his step brother could be heard walking back to his bed on the other side of the room they shared.

Finn had never been an early riser so for him to be awake at seven in the morning was somewhat of an unusual occurrence, which unfortunately for Kurt had become more of a regularity. The brunette could imagine just how much energy it must have taken for the older teen to put up with his – now ex – girlfriend, and now that energy was not being expended there was a fight for the bathroom each morning. With a final comb through and a quick going over with the hair spray Kurt decided he was finally happy. He beamed at his reflection once before opening the door and walking over to make his bed.

"You can use the bathroom now." Finn just grunted in response, before disappearing quickly, only to reappear ten minutes later washed and in his clothes for the day.

"You know Finn, we've been sharing a room since the summer and our parents are married so we're effectively brothers. You are more than welcome to share the bathroom in the mornings; it's plenty big enough." Finn looked sheepishly at his feet as he threw his bed sheets back on his bed haphazardly.

"It just feels kinda strange you know? With you being... you know..."

"Gay?" Finn didn't respond "Look Finn if you're worried about what you look like in those hideous tighty-whities then I might as well tell you that after rocky horror you needn't be. Oh and did I forget to mention that you sleep walk? So during the summer nights I got plenty of viewings of you in them." Needless to say at this point Finn had turned a vivid shade of scarlet, unable to get any words to leave his mouth. So instead he just ran up the stairs from their basement pretending he was in a rush for cereal. The younger teen could only burst into a fit of laughter; he could only imagine the look on Mercedes' face when he told her what had happened.

After a very silent breakfast with Finn, Kurt decided to sit on the sofa and watch the mindless drivel on the TV, honesty there was never anything decent on at 8 am. Finn sat on the second sofa on the other side of the room, apparently still in a state of shock. After flicking through each of the hundreds of channels Kurt decided against watching children's programmes for the fear they would reduce his IQ and sat back reading texts that he had received after he'd gone to sleep the night before. There were three; one from Rachel Berry – lord only knows why Kurt had thought it sensible to give her his number – requesting ideas on how to get Finn to forgive her (which he temporarily ignored), one from Quinn stating she was having a fashion crisis and was in urgent need of a shopping spree – after all, other than her cheerio's uniform for Mckinley she had barely anything worth mentioning in her wardrobe, and finally a text from Mercedes saying she needed to cancel the day they had planned because someone in the family had passed on. Kurt text his condolences to her, and told her not to worry they'd sort something out for another day. He locked his keypad and placed the phone on the coffee table next to the sofa. He cast a glance over at a still shell-shocked Finn.

"Finn? You do realise I was joking don't you?" Kurt sighed, he hadn't actually expected the older guy to get so worked up about it.

"We...Well..."

"Oh for heaven's sake Finn! This is pathetic; even for you." Finn looked like he was about to break down, which even Kurt had to admit was not a pleasant site.

"Is my body really that bad?"

"Pardon?"

"Well Rachel and Quinn both cheated on me with Puck and now Sam is with Quinn and..." Kurt was on the verge of getting really fed up with this.

"Oh Finn just stop it. There's nothing wrong with your freaking body. Quinn cheated on you because of her apparent low self esteem and the influence of alcohol, and Rachel cheated because you slept with Santana and didn't tell her in the when you should have."

"But why is Quinn with Sam?"

"Because Sam is the new quarterback and Quinn is trying to regain her social status as Queen Bee." Kurt wasn't about to tell Finn that he was also right and that Sam was as hot as they come with a body to die for, but what Finn didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He looked back at his step brother who appeared to have had a complete turn in personality and was back to his original self. Kurt rolled his eyes, there was something about Finn that made him loveable as a brother.

"Oh by the way Kurt, Sam asked me to mention something about rehearsing some duets?" Kurt's face lit up, he'd completely forgotten about the promise he'd made.

"Ah yes, I'll see if he wants to come over later." Finn looked puzzled,

"Weren't you going shopping with Mercedes today?"

"Yes but a relative passed on so she had to cancel."

"Oh right. What about Blaine?"

"What about him? We're just friends, and anyway nothing will happen with Sam." Not that Kurt would complain if it did though. He thought about those dreamy blue eyes, and the abs the quarterback sported. Even if he did bleach his hair he still had the looks of a magazine model and that made Kurt dizzy every time he saw him.

"Dude, you're spacing out." Kurt snapped back to the reality that faced him, this would be fine, his father was working, Finn and Carole would be going Christmas shopping, and he could invite the dream boy over. It was a win-win situation. He quickly unlocked the keypad on his cell and furiously typed out a text.

_Hey Sam its Kurt, if you're free today you're welcome to come over the house is free._

The five minute wait for a response was almost enough to kill the teen. His heart raced as his cell flashed up with the words 'Message From Sam Evans'

_Morning Kurt, I see you waste none of the day. Would love to come over should I bring the guitar?_

Kurt decided at that point he felt bad for apparently waking Sam up. Still, that should be a lesson to turn your cell to silent a night like any sensible person.

_Unless you feel like doing something other than rehearsing those songs then yes._

It didn't take long for Sam's second response.

_Ok, see you at ten Hummel :)_

Ok ten o'clock, that would give the others plenty of time to vacate the house and Kurt plenty of time to prepare snacks, drinks and whatever else he could think of.

Sam Evans had to haul himself out of bed. Having heard the racket his cell was making in response to a text he had been rather peeved. Who in their right mind would text him at 8am, it was ungodly. He half expected it to be Quinn, seeing as the head cheerleader spent almost every waking minute with him – it wasn't surprising people thought they were dating, but then that was good for his reputation so he wasn't too worried. However, the jock had not expected an early morning text from the person who had been haunting his sleep ever since he had transferred. Kurt Hummel, it seemed, had no plans for the day, and had obviously got Sam's message from Finn. Everything was falling into place, Sam had been down when Kurt transferred to Dalton, and even more down at the prospect of Kurt spending time with other guys. But now here he was about to spend a whole day with the brunette angel – even if he knew that his jeans, t-shirt and converses would be considered a hideous crime against fashion, Sam didn't care about it, he'd be closer to him.

As ten o'clock drew nearer Sam wondered what exactly he should do. They'd be alone together, two teenagers, raging hormones and what not, but he figured Kurt probably assumed he was straight anyway so he needn't worry. He could tell him when he was ready. Until then he wouldn't be saying anything.

When he pulled up onto the driveway of the Hummel-Hudson household the blond quarterback had to take a gasp of air. The house was huge, a mansion, he supposed that's what you got if your dad ran a successful mechanics business. He slowly sauntered up to the white front door, pressing a finger gently on the buzzer. As he waited for some sign of life from the occupants Sam considered what he could do to make himself look a bit cooler. Oh right, doesn't the cool jock always lean against the locker or whatever? He rested his elbow against the door frame just as the latch was undone and a well dressed Kurt stood before him, one eyebrow raised.

"Is there any reason why you are leaning on the doorframe?"

The blond teen stood up to attention sharply, feeling rather stupid. Of course all the brunette would see was a goofy grin.

"Hi Kurt, this is really awesome of you thanks." Sam tried to keep himself as calm as possible, all he wanted was to reach out and pull the brunette close. Maybe that would be best some other time though.

"Well it's not like I have anything better to do with my time today" The shorter teen gave Sam a quizzical look "Are you planning on coming in? This is letting all the hot air out the house." The blond teen smirked.

"It's hot in there? So hot I'll take off all my clothes?"

"I would rather you kept them on." Kurt retorted. The words shot through the taller teen's heart like a bullet 'way to strike someone down Kurt' he thought. Sam shuffled through the open door frame. Pausing midway just as he stood opposite the brunette for maybe just a second too long, still grinning goofily. The smaller teen pushed him into the hallway so he could close the door quickly. But, had Sam seen right? Didn't Kurt just blush? Score!

The jock admired the hallway, the walls were white and everything was immaculate. The oak floor was perfectly polished to a shine – he should have guessed it seeing as Kurt lived here, he imagined him to be quite the clean freak. No doubt even his cleaning clothes would be fashionable so as to look his best while doing dirty work. Sam mind wandered slightly at the thought. There was a slight cough from in front of him.

"Dear Teenage Jock. If you would so kindly as remember to keep your filthy mind from wandering unattended it would be greatly appreciated. Sincerely K. Hummel." Now it was Sam's turn to look slightly embarrassed. "We're going down into my room. Well, mine and Finns. It's the biggest room in the house and has the most space to dance in." Sam's heart was racing. Kurt's room. Wait did Kurt say he shared a room with Frankenteen, what a turn off. But oh the envy, if Sam's eyes could have turned any greener they would have done at that moment. He couldn't imagine how it would feel to spend each night in the same room as the brunette before him.

"Oi! Sam! If you plan on doing some rehearsing then get your butt down the staircase." Shoot; that was close. He couldn't let Kurt catch on.


End file.
